Juste Belmont
Summary Juste Belmont is the main protagonist of Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. He is part of the Belmont Clan and the grandson of Simon Belmont. Juste is considered powerful even amongst his family for his superb magical talent derived from the Belnades Clan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Juste Belmont Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Vampire hunter, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 1:Can survive without oxygen), Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts can completely nullify or reflect magic, projectiles and abillities used against them through their power and the Vampire Killer, The Vampire Killer through its presence alone weakened Dracula's disembodied Soul and powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or escape from the sealed castle for several years), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Supernatural Luck, Damage Boost, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to the following Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Influence/Effect's of the Castle: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Holy weapons and attacks are always ineffective against the Belmonts), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (The Belmonts attacks cannot be nullified or reflected) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Death and the Wraith of Dracula) Speed: Relativistic (Capable of keeping pace and matching Death, as well as other similarly swift characters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman (Fought monsters in Dracula's castle for a long time) Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters with the Vampire Killer, up to tens of kilometers with magic. Possibly Universal+ with the Vampire Killers negation. Standard Equipment: The Vampire Killer, knives, holy Crosses, axes, vials of holy water, holy books, spell books. Intelligence: High (Stated to has superb magical talent which makes him can learn and cast powerful magic) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy, and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power is lethal to all demonic entities. The Vampire Killer is able to nullify or reflect Magic and projectiles with its touch alone, it also weakened Dracula's powers so much that he was unable to resurrect himself or use his powers to escape for several years. *'Thousand Edge:' His powerful attack involving the throwing of many daggers extremely fast. *'Grand Cross:' An attack involving very large crosses which deal heavy Holy-based damage. *'Hydro Storm:' A massive area attack that involves holy water raining down on the entire screen. Its accuracy is high because rain water can't be evaded easily and the duration of the spell is, in most cases, considerable. *'Summoning:' Juste can summon powerful creatures to help him in combat such as fairy, angel, demon, Kali-like creature, etc. Gallery File:Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance Subweapons and Spells Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Magic Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Holy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Attack Reflection Users